dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Pride Before a Fall
Objective Mercedes is determined to undertake a mission under the Royal Orders. Look after her safety. Royal Orders Quest Details You may start the quest by speaking with Aldous and selecting the option "Assist Ser Mercedes" Speak with Mercedes *''Talk to Mercedes to discern her motives.'' Travel to the Windbluff Tower *''Follow Mercedes to the stone of the North.'' Seek Out Mercedes *''Search the stronghold for Mercedes and the leader of the revolt.'' Observe the Duel *''Watch Mercedes and Julien's duel to the very end.'' Report back to Aldous *''Return to Gran Soren and inform Aldous that the revolt has been quelled.'' Quest Successful *''You quashed the revolt at the Stone of the North and reported to Aldous. Quest reward received.'' Walkthrough This quest becomes available after completing both Trial and Tribulations and Griffin's Bane. Before going on this quest, consider the following: *Be sure to complete Supply and Demands and The Conspirators before undertaking this quest or they will cancel/fail. * After completing this quest, Mercedes is removed from the game. If Mercedes is the desired love interest, maximize her Affinity before accepting the quest from Aldous. * Determine in advance which of three weapons would be a preferred reward : a Cutlass, Mercedes' Silver Rapier, or Julien's magick shield Wizard's Vizard. *Bring a Wakestone to obtain Julien's magick shield Wizard's Vizard or to keep Julien as a love interest. *Completing this quest and The Wyrmking's Ring will automatically start the next Royal Orders Quest called Honor and Treachery. It also starts the quest Bad Business which will make Madeleine's shop inventory until The Dragon is slain (Post-Game). Purchase any desired items from her shop BEFORE completing both quests. Initiate start the quest by speaking with Aldous and selecting the option "Assist Ser Mercedes". The quest is very straightforward, requiring very little action from the player in order to complete it. However, this quest has three different outcomes (and three different reward weapons) depending on the player's actions. Speak with Mercedes After accepting the quest from Aldous, exit the castle and speak with Mercedes at the front gate to the Noble Quarter. She will explain her plight and expresses her desire to prove herself. Apparently, there is unrest among the soldiers at the Stone of the North (the Windbluff Tower). Other characters around the Duke's Demesne will recount rumors of unrest. Travel to the Windbluff Tower After speaking with Mercedes, she departs for the Windbluff Tower. As this is not an escort quest, the player may undertake other side quests at their leisure before heading for the Windbluff Tower, with no time contraints. The quest will not proceed until the party arrives at the tower. Ferrystone to the Windbluff Tower (if a Portcrystal was placed there previously). Otherwise exit Gran Soren through the west gate and take the road north towards Deos Hills, encountering Direwolves and Snow Harpies en route. Keep to the path as it goes north to arrive at Windbluff Tower. Upon arrival, the tower is besieged and two groups of soldiers are engaged in battle where the Windbluff Tower regiment is the hostile party. Leave the soldiers to fight among themselves. Head up the stairs to the main building. Follow Mercedes into the upper courtyard. Save the game. In the upper courtyard, Mercedes confronts Julien. The pair engage in a duel. Observe the Duel During the battle between Mercedes and Julien you have a couple of options. Each grants different rewards and impacts the game so choose the outcome you're most content with. #Watch as Mercedes fights or walk away and she will lose. Julien escapes and Mercedes will hand you her Silver Rapier. #Interfere in the fight and kill Julien. Your intervention time is limited to Mercedes being hit 3 times. After the fight a cutscene plays and Mercedes will hand you a Cutlass. *Julien will win if you damage Mercedes or if he blocks your incoming attack. Attack his back or wait for his defense to be open. *If you want Julien to be your love interest you must kill him. * The last possible moment to interfere is right after Mercedes says "Rrgh...! Bastard!" while Julien is beating down on her. Otherwise the cutscene in which Mercedes is bested starts. If you choose to kill Julien; the Arisen may revive him with a Wakestone. If this is done, Julien will admit defeat and return to the Castle on his own volition; turning himself in for his crimes. Julien can be found in the castle dungeons first cell on the left. The Arisen may talk to Julien and he will give away his shield, the Wizard's Vizard. This route increases affinity with Julien a great deal and will most likely maximize it. This part is mandatory for Julien to become your love interest. Report Back to Aldous Once you have made your choices and received the reward from Mercedes is time to head back to Aldous to give your report. Regardless if you choose to help Merceds or not, the cutscene that plays out is the same, with Mercedes crestfallen, and planning to leave for Hearthstone to gather help. When you walk down into Windbluff Tower courtyard you see the battle is over. Before you go it may prove interesting to speak with Ser Daerio as he provides some interesting background information. When you're done travel back to Gran Soren castle and speak with Aldous there. Quest Successful After this quest is completed Mercedes is removed from the game. You may now choose your next Royal Orders Quest. If you've already completed the quest The Wyrmking's Ring the next quest called Honor and Treachery is started automatically. Notes #Taking this quest without finishing Supply and Demands and The Conspirators will fail both said quests. #On your way to Windbluff Tower, you can encounter 3 Gran Soren soldiers with a dead Cockatrice. This is related to a later quest. Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Royal Orders Quests